Many anti-rattle springs have been proposed to prevent rattling in disk brakes. These springs may be disposed between the caliper and the brake pad, between the caliper and the torque support member, or between the brake pad and the torque support member. Many of these springs have been wire springs, but some have been leaf-type formed of sheet steel. It is desirable to provide a one-piece durable, compact anti-rattle spring which can be economically fabricated and easily installed.
Friction pad wear-limit warning devices for disc brakes are also well known. Typical of such devices are cantilevered springs which mount to a disk pad and have an arm extending from the pad toward the brake rotor. The arm engages the rotor upon brake actuation causing an audible alarm indicating a need for brake pad replacement. It has been suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,992 to combine this alarm feature with a spring retainer which holds an inner brake shoe assembly to the brake piston. It would be desirable to eliminate such cantilevered springs by incorporating the wear-limit warning feature with an anti-rattle spring.